Jealousy Can Make You Do The Craziest Things!
by Kurome Akazawa
Summary: A new member arrives at the party. Chung can't help but notice that boy act toward Ara. It made him feel uneasy. Not aware of this foreign feeling, he dismissed it. However, that same feeling is haunting him everyday. How will he resolve this? Cover by my watty friend, Ibuki-Akabane! Rated T, just to be safe. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ELSWORD. IT BELONGS TO KOG AND KILL3RCOMBO.
1. Foreign Feeling

Midori: *is crying in the corner*

Ao: Hey, Midori, stop crying. I'm sure your readers will understand!

Midori: B-But, they'll think I died because I didn't update, and then, get mad at me for making a separate story when they anticipated for my chapters!

Ao: It's not your fault that you wanted to create a separate story that predicts how Chung acts if he's jealous!

Midori: *tick mark appears* BAKA! *punches Ao* You tryna to spoil mah story?!

Aisha: Beast mode...

Ao: Sorry!

Midori: *sigh* Just read the story and find out. *goes back to the corner wondering how life was if she wasn't getting eaten in her school*

Ara: All of our classes are second path, by the way.

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Elsword exclaims. They did not get any requests for the past two days and sitting around Chung's castle was not very entertaining as well.

Everyone nodded. They were all so bored that they would do literally anything to entertain themselves.

Just then, Penensio had entered with a boy with jet black hair and crimson eyes.

"Your Majesty, this boy wants to speak with your team leader." After saying that, he politely exited the room.

Chung nodded and pointed at Elsword, who was playing with his runes. "What's your business with him?" He asks the silent person.

"I'm Blake. And I would like to join the El Search Party."

The redhead stood up. "Sure! But first, show us your abilities before you can officially be a member!"

The said person summoned a dark sphere which took shape of a long sword. "Would this suffice?"

Almost immediately, Elsword exclaimed, "You're in!"

"Hey, Eldork! We aren't supposed to trust people easily! What if he's a spy or something?!" Aisha fumes.

"Then, what's the reason why we have Add or Lu and Ciel on our team, Grape?"

For once, Aisha couldn't fight back. "W-Well, they had their conditions!"

"Hmph, thought so. Anyways, Blake! If you do anything funny, we won't hesitate killing you."

Blake nodded. "Of course. I have no intentions of doing so. You have my word."

He grinned. "Great!" After that, he introduced everyone in the gang and spent some time to know more about their new party member.

* * *

After some time, Blake started to talk to Ara.

"Miss Ara, was it?"

"Hmm? Why yes. Do you need something?"

"I would just like to say that you look gorgeous in that outfit. It really suits you." He boldly said.

This caught her off-guard and she blushed red. Rena noticed this and smirked. Chung heard it loud and clear. It made him frustrated.

He glared at the two conversing, specifically the red-eyed boy who was showering Ara with compliments.

 _Something doesn't feel right..._

* * *

Midori: Sorry for not being able to update my other book and making this one! I just want to clarify that this is also Chara with side pairings! They are after all my OTP! This was short so I'll update another chappie later!

Ao: Ohohoho~ Chung getting jealous? This should be interesting!

Midori: Trust me, my dear crazy self. It's going to be pretty angsty on later chapters...

Rena: No spoiling, remember?

Midori: Yup! Bye!


	2. It's Getting Worse

Midori: Told you I'll update another chapter!

Ao: Hehe. How long is this story?

Midori: Since I am still making one-shots for my other book, it's gonna be pretty darn short.

Ao: Okay. As long as your readers are satisfied.

Midori: Yes! Begin!

* * *

Everyone grew close Blake. Chung, not so much. He can't understand the pang on his chest whenever he saw Ara talking to him. He missed the times when it looked like he was the center of attention for the Yama Raja. She used to hold hands with him or give him surprise hugs. It was intimate, though he never seemed to mind. Now, it was different. Ara, being herself, can't handle compliments well and blushes a lot whenever Blake compliments her. He was getting irritated.

 _Why am I feeling like this? Maybe if I forget it, it'll stop._

One day in the castle, Chung was drinking water when Blake walked up to Ara, who was reading a book.

''Miss Ara. This is for you.'' He gave her a bouquet of red roses.

''E-Eh? For me?'' And once again, her face was as red as Elsword's hair.

''Yes.'' He then kissed her hand.

Chung got frustrated at the scene. The others smirking at them didn't really help. He needed to calm down.

Apparently, he was too busy in calming himself that he didn't notice he crushed the glass and the water had spilled.

Everyone looked at him questioningly. Even Blake and Ara looked at him. He simply stood up and picked the pieces of glass. ''Excuse me.''

He then departed the room.

''What's wrong with him?'' Elsword wondered.

''Beats me.'' His sister replies.

Raven pondered about this. He was aware of Chung's behavior whenever he saw Blake and Ara together. It was almost like he would murder someone with his Silver Shooters and Destroyer combined. He then decided that he should stay out of this and let Chung handle this himself.

~~~Chung's Room~~~

He wasn't enjoying this. Not one bit. It pained him to see Ara- no, _his_ Ara be with someone they newly met. Maybe he should find a way to get rid of him. Maybe make him stay away from her by intimidating hi-

He shook his head. _I shouldn't be thinking about this. It's not right._

He then decided to sleep it off.

~~~Dream~~~

 _"Ara...'' He weakly says. He couldn't stand up. He didn't have to strength to do it._

 _She looked at him sadly. ''I'm sorry, Chung. Blake is with me now. Goodbye...''_

 _She then left without turning back._

 _He reached his hand out. ''Ara... don't go... I need you...'' He then cried uncontrollably._

~~~End of Dream~~~

Chung jolted up. Cold sweat was dripping and he was breathing heavily.

He then noticed the blanket draped over him. He could've sworn he just fell asleep. Did someone do this?

Lying back down, he wished that tomorrow would be a bit brighter for him.

* * *

Midori: And that's the end of this chapter! How was it?

Ao: Boy, Chung is starting to be aggressive.

Midori: Don't worry! We're only at the rising action! I'll try to finish this story today! I really need to work on those one-shots you requested me. Bye!


	3. A Date!

Midori: Wow. We're already at the half part of the story.

Ao: I'm guessing that this lasts around five or six chapters.

Midori: Indeed! I'm making sure that each chapter is meaningful and entertaining at the same time! Well then, without further ado, let's start the chapter!

* * *

Chung was glad that he didn't witness his nightmare once more. He went to dining area to see his teammates happily eating breakfast.

''Oh, hey Chung!'' Elsword greeted.

''Good morning.'' He replies.

''How were you doing last night? Ara told me that you slept earlier than usual.'' Rena says.

Wait. Ara? Did she go to his room last night? Was she the one who covered him with a blanket?

''I'm doing well, Rena. I was just tired last night.'' He lies.

''I see. Come eat breakfast! Your maids have served your food!''

''Thank you.'' He then sits down on the vacant seat and proceeds eating. What he didn't notice was that Ara was next to him.

"Chung? How are you feeling?" She places her hand on his.

The action nearly made him choke. Then, his face grew red.

"W-Wah! A-Ara?!" He nearly stumbled off from his chair.

She looked at him worriedly and touched his forehead. "Are you sick?"

He was sure that all eyes were on them so, he had to find a way to make her stop. "I-I'm fine! S-See?!" He then summoned his Silver Shooters and pointed at Elsword, who choked on his food after seeing the barrel point at him.

Blake then placed his hand on her shoulder. "Miss Ara. He is fine. I can see no physical problems."

Ara then reluctantly removed her hand. "Chung, come to me when your in pain, okay? We are friends, after all.''

Friends. That's all he was to her. Nothing more. Those words made him feel like he was stabbed in his heart. It hurts.

Ara felt the same. Her words made her think that she will regret this while she's still alive. She wanted to be more than friends. It stung her so much.

She turned away sadly and continued eating.

Chung looked at his hand. He missed the warmth.

Just then, Blake took Ara's hands. ''Miss Ara! Please go on a date with me!''

Everyone gasped at his action. The guardian almost choked the person who asked the Yama Raja out to a date. Maintaining his composure, he looked at the girl who was blushing.

"U-Umm... S-Sure...'' Blake's eyes filled with glee, not noticing the person behind Ara who was glaring at him darkly.

''Well then, tomorrow at the newly opened amusement park?''

 _'Park? I never heard that there's a new one opening.'_ Chung thought.

''O-Okay...''

That's the end of the line. Chung quickly stood up and stormed off toward the living room.

 _'It went too far.'_ Raven thought.

Everyone just looked at him. ''Seriously, what is going on with him?'' Elsword wonders.

''You're so dense, Eldork.'' Aisha sighs.

And another round of bickering ensued.

* * *

The Deadly Chaser was busy polishing his Silver Shooters while the others were doing their own activities, occasionally looking at him in worry.

After Blake and Ara left, Rena piped up.

"So, who's gonna join me stalk those two tomorrow?" She smirks.

Chung flinched. His thoughts were debating if he should join and protect Ara from afar, or stay because seeing them together hurts him like hell.

"I'll join! I wanna see how this turns out!" Elsword exclaims.

"I would like to partake in this. I am curious about this so-called "date." Eve says, emphasizing the word "date".

"I'll join. I'm still suspicious about this person." Chung says, determined. He'll probably regret this but, he needs to stay strong.

"Anyone else?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Then, it's settled! Bring binoculars and a camera! Operation: Eavesdropping, commencing tomorrow!" The elf exclaims.

* * *

Midori: I'll update another chapter later. Kukuku~ It's getting interesting! Bye!


	4. Unexpected Outcome

Midori: Mwahaha! Ang saya-saya! (Translation: It's so happy!) We're already nearing the climax!

Ao: Stop getting excited. You still have your assignments to finish!

Midori: Thank you for killing my spirit, Ao. I'll stay up late tonight just to satisfy my readers!

Ao: Wow. I have never seen you this determined before.

Midori: *shrugs* Obsessed fangirl problems.

* * *

Today was day Ara was going on a date with Blake. Chung had awoken earlier than his teammates and decided to go train.

He swung his Destroyer quickly, as well as incorporating it with his Silver Shooters. Quick enough to slay his opponents in one hit. He noticed that each strike had become much more powerful and his speed was increasing. What's weird is that he wasn't in his Berserk Mode.

 _What is going on with Freiturnier and Destroyer?_

He ignored it and continued training. He didn't know why. He just felt like he needed it.

* * *

Ara was frantically rummaging in her closet. She just couldn't find the dress that she wanted.

 _Where is it?! Where is it?!_

" **Child, calm yourself.** " Eun says, surprising the girl.

"Eun?" She asks aloud.

" **You do not need to stress yourself. I have a feeling that Blake will only wear his casual clothing.** "

"T-Then, what should I wear?"

" **Your Yama Raja costume, of course.** "

"O-Oh. Is that really okay?"

" **It will. Now, get going. I sense him coming out to call you.** "

"Thank you, Eun."

She placed her hairpin on and exited her room.

* * *

"Miss Ara, are you ready?!" Blake yells from the living room.

"I'm done!" She exclaims, rapidly going down the stairs.

When she arrived, she saw Blake in his casual attire. Eun was right.

She also noticed her party members. "Ah, Ara! You're done?" Rena asks.

She only nodded and walked toward the crimson-eyed boy.

Chung was watching sadly. Even if Ara didn't wear anything special, he always thought that she looked simply beautiful. He was in pain since he didn't get to be the one to take her to that amusement park.

"Shall we go?" Blake politely offered his arm. The guardian scowled although, no one seemed to notice.

Ara then intertwined her am with his. "Okay." She flashes a bright smile. Rena smirked.

Chung looked away. He can't bear this. The pain was too much for him to handle.

"You two have fun~!" The elf exclaims, waving toward the duo.

As they were out of sight, Rena turned back with a dark smile. "Is everyone ready?"

Elsword and Eve nodded. Chung did so as well although, a bit weaker.

"Let's go team!"

* * *

"Here we are!" Blake happily exclaims.

The Yama Raja's eyes sparkled. She had never been to an amusement park before.

"Wow!"

She excitedly pulled Blake toward the attractions.

They waited in line for their first ride, the bumper cars. It was short so, they managed to ride quickly.

Ara was having a hard time manipulating the car. Every turn she makes, the car just goes the opposite way.

She was busy controlling the car when suddenly, Blake had bumped her from behind. He simply laughed.

She had enough. No more thinking. She then spun her car around and sped toward the black-haired boy. Said person couldn't react quickly and was sent back to the force.

She smirked. "So, that's how we're gonna do this? You're on!" He challenged.

The two had so much fun since people occasionally bumped into them.

* * *

Rena, along with her team, looked at the two behind the bushes surrounding the ride. "Aww~ Look at them~! So adorable~!"

Elsword pouted. "Rena, can't we ride the bumper cars too?"

"Hush, Elsword. We're only here to watch those two."

Chung looked at Ara and Blake. It looked like they were enjoying every second spent. He wondered if he was in Blake's place. Would Ara enjoy her time with him?

"Chung, is something bothering you?" Eve asked.

He fidgeted. "N-Nothing's wrong, Eve."

She nodded. "C'mon, Rena~! Just one ride, please?" Elsword pleads.

The nasod queen got irritated. She then slapped the Rune Slayer. "Human, one more word and you will stay here until you pass."

He immediately covered his mouth and nodded vigorously. "Thank you, Eve." Rena smiles.

"Uh, guys? They just left." Chung butts in.

Rena swiftly pulled Elsword and Chung and dragged them to where the two were. Eve follows suit.

* * *

Ara decided that they try a game. Specifically, the one that measures your strength.

"Kid, are you sure? It's quite heavy." The man who was in the stand says, giving a hammer to Blake.

"I suppose I can handle it." When he takes the hammer, he was surprised of the weight. It was indeed heavy.

He took a deep breath before hitting the target with all of his strength. It almost touched the bell.

"Nice job, kid. Here's a prize." He gave Blake a small teddy bear.

"Thank you, sir." He scratched his head awkwardly while giving Ara the plush. "I'm sorry, Miss Ara. I was not strong enough."

She blushed red. "I-It's okay! I like it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the eavesdropping team managed to catch up and see the two.

Chung looked at Ara, who was waiting patiently for Blake to hit the target. He caught a hint of disappointment when it couldn't hit the bell.

 _She must have wanted that white bunny plush toy._ It was after all, the only prize that's roughly the size as a person's torso.

"Hey guys, let's hurry up! They're leaving!" Elsword points out.

"You go on without me. I'll catch up." The blonde says.

Rena and Eve seemed to know his intention. "Okay~ Just don't attract too much attention!" The elf continues to follow the two.

He went closer to the stall and talked to the man. "Can you handle the weight?" The guardian nodded and lifted the hammer with ease. He even twirled it around while nearing the target.

"Whoa!" The man was surprised. Nearby people stared at him.

"Is that the Prince of Hamel?"

"He's so cute!"

"He's strong!"

Some girls squealed and immediately swarmed the stall, carefully watching him. Perhaps wearing Freiturnier in the amusement park was not a good idea.

With one swift motion, he hits the target and it reached the bell.

"Congrats, kid! Here's the prize!" He then took the white bunny plush toy and thanked the man.

 _That kid must be crazy strong. It didn't look like he even used his strength._

Since he didn't like too much attention, he managed to hide from the crowd.

"Where is he?" Some people wondered. It wasn't really surprising. Hiding from the shadows **is** one of his specialties. That's also one of the reasons he was called an assassin and a guardian.

He found his team a little while later. ''What did I miss?''

''Oh, you're done? Well, you didn't miss anything. We just got here.'' Rena says, examining the signage.

''A Haunted House attraction?'' Eve questions.

She sighed. "How are we supposed to see them in there?''

"We have to wait.'' Chung replies.

''I hope they don't take too long.''

* * *

Before Ara and Blake entered the attraction, the girl heard some people talk about Chung.

 _He's here? Why?_

''Miss Ara? Is there something wrong?'' She shakes her head.

''O-Oh nothing.''

She felt nervous going inside the Haunted House attraction. Despite being a Yama Raja, ghosts were a different story.

* * *

When the two came out, the team instinctively hid.

Since it was noon, they had some time for more attractions. They did go to different ones, with Rena and the others following them. Chung, however, was always deep in thought while holding the bunny plush. If he gave it to Ara, will she like it?

Ara just couldn't stop thinking about the guardian. Every little thing Blake does, her thoughts were invaded by him. A part of her was wishing that Chung was the one who took her out on the date. She shook her head. That was preposterous. Chung will never like someone like her. Maybe Eve can assume the role of being his girlfriend. The thought made her heart ache.

* * *

It was almost sunset. The two only had enough time to ride one more attraction.

''Miss Ara, where do you want to ride next?'' Blake asks.

''Hmm... It's up to you.''

''Then, shall we ride the Ferris Wheel?'' She nodded. It was, after all, the perfect time to ride it since the view from above was beautiful.

Meanwhile, Rena's team hid in the bushes while watching the two ride a gondola.

''I think I know what's happening next!'' She exclaims.

Chung pondered about it. Was Blake going to kiss Ara? No. That can't be. His heart can't handle the pain.

* * *

By the time the gondola they were riding reached the peak, Rena ordered the others to take their binoculars out and watch what's happening. They were somewhat having an intimate moment.

Blake took Ara's hands and looked at her.

''Miss Ara, I would like to say that I have fallen in love with you. We may not know each other very long but, I have witnessed your kindness in your actions. Please, give me a chance to stay by your side.'' He confesses.

She was honestly surprised. Her face turned red. She then thought about his words. Maybe it was time that she moved on. Maybe if she stayed by Blake, her sadness will be replaced by happiness.

Then, they both leaned in until their noses were touching.

* * *

Rena squealed loudly and occasionally hits Elsword's arm happily.

Elsword was writhing from the pain. Eve had already slapped him and then this? Such a lucky life he had.

Eve looked fascinated. She wondered if this was what Rena called a stereotypical intimate moment.

Chung looked like he was going to cry. He can't stand it. It pained him. And then, he had just realized. He had fallen deeply in love with his comrade. And he finally understood the pain and anger he feels. It was called jealousy. He felt stupid for not realizing earlier. It's too late now. He can't turn back time.

''I'm going back.'' He quickly stands up.

''But, are you sure you don't want to see?'' Rena asks. He just nodded. He then took the plush toy and returned to the castle.

* * *

Just as their lips were about to collide, Ara pulled away. ''I'm sorry, Blake. You deserve someone better.'' She says. Her heart didn't accept. She still loved Chung. Being with Blake won't change anything.

Blake looked hurt. ''I see. There's someone else. Forgive me for this, Miss Ara.''

''We'll stay friends, okay?'' She then sends him a smile.

''Of course.''

* * *

After their gondola was near the ground, Ara thanked Blake and ran outside the park. She couldn't stand being a coward now. She wants to tell him that she loves him. Even if she's rejected, she'll accept it. No matter how much pain it will give her.

She then ran toward the castle.

Rena was really shocked. She didn't expect that.

Elsword and Eve were just as stunned as her.

''Maybe we should go back.'' Elsword suggests. They both nodded and walked back.

* * *

It was late and everyone was now asleep. Chung had returned while having tears on his face.

Going to the kitchen, he took a knife and headed to his room.

He placed the toy on his bed while staring at the knife. The pain was too much. He felt confused. A part of him wanted to end his misery while the other wanted to stop him because he doesn't know the consequences. He doesn't want to hurt Blake or Ara. They were both his comrades, after all.

Several thoughts invaded his mind. Ara only considered him as a friend. That's it. He can't stand it anymore.

He then pointed the blade over his wrist.

* * *

Ara had arrived in the castle and proceeded to Chung's room. She hesitantly opened the door.

''Chung... May I speak wi- What in the-?!'' She saw him. Sitting on his bed wit a knife over his wrist. Eyes lifeless and face with tears.

Her instincts made her act quickly and without a second thought, she ran up to him to stop him from cutting himself.

Just then, a thunk sound was heard.

* * *

Midori: Was the cliffy good? Did I use it at the worst time? If I did, good. I'll update tomorrow since I don't want my readers to get mad at me for not updating and keeping them hanging. Right now, it's one in the morning and I need sleep. Stay tuned! Bye!

EDIT: I used to many horizontal lines. Oops.


	5. Troubled Hearts

Midori: Hi again! I don't want my readers to be hanging, after all.

Ao: Geez, you sure know to scare people. I didn't expect Chung would kill himself! But, it is understandable since Chung, being himself, can't stand to hurt someone for something that's not important.

Midori: Exactly! That's the reason why he did that! Even if he was a DC, the Chung we knew will always be within him. Well, let's stop delaying our readers and continue with the story! By the way, in this chapter, Ara was singing Fluquor. The song is from Deemo and I chose that as a lullaby since it puts me to sleep. I don't own Deemo. I just chose that song since it fitted the situation right now. You can listen to it if you're not familiar with it. :)

* * *

Just as the blade would come in contact with his skin, Ara had gripped his hand and discarded the knife.

''Chung! Why are you doing this?!'' She exclaims, shaking him on his shoulders.

He said nothing and continued crying. Sure, he looked weak and pathetic but, would it matter right now?

Ara's eyes softened. Even though she didn't understand what Chung was trying to do to himself, it looked like he needs someone's presence right now. She then hugged him and caressed his hair softly.

He held onto her like his life depended on it. He was terrified to lose her. If he did, he wouldn't know what to do anymore and he'll be alone. He didn't want that.

''I'm sorry... I was... confused...''

Ara somehow understood. That's how she felt whenever Chung was with Eve or any other girl in this case. A feeling she was all too familiar with. Was he jealous? She wanted to know but, not now.

''Shh... Just go to sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow.''

''Stay with me... I need you...'' These words sounded intimate. She just nodded and proceeded to sing a song.

 _"Ikanaide" to..._

 _Kimi wa iu kedo..._

Chung was familiar with this. This was the song she sang just for him to fall asleep.

 _Hitori de irarenai no wa kitto boku no hou..._

 _Kimi no tame dekiru no wa koko de kanade tsuzukeru koto,_

 _Dakara mou okaeri, kono te wo hanashite, agerareru uchi ni..._

How long has it been since Ara had sang that song? A year, maybe?

 _Kirameku kioku no naka de, hohoemu kimi wo mita,_

 _Ibitsu na inori no uta ni,_

 _Yume no owari wo shiru_

He felt his eyes get heavy. His grip loosened but, it was still firm.

 _Itsuka kono omoi wa kimi no te maiorite,_

 _Furete wa tokete yuku yo,_

 _Inochi no yasashisa de..._

As Ara finished the song, she felt the blonde breathe steadily. He fell asleep with a somewhat peaceful face.

"Chung... why would you do that?" She hesitantly laid him down and planted a kiss on his forehead.

She then took the discarded knife and quietly left his room.

* * *

Rena, along with Elsword and Eve, arrived. They were discussing about what happened when they saw Ara on the living room, crying.

"Ara? What's wrong?" Elsword asked.

She cried harder. "Chung... he tried... to hurt himself..."

All of them widened their eyes. "That's the reason why he wanted to leave?" Rena wondered.

Ara was confused. "What?"

"N-Nothing! So," The elf then sits down next to the girl. "what happened?"

"He said he was confused... I was scared... If I didn't come home earlier, he would've..." She tried her best to wipe her tears away.

"Ara..." Elsword places his hand on her shoulder. "If Chung does something like that, he must have a good reason to."

"The human is correct. Chung would never do something idiotic as that if he does not have a proper reason to." Eve says.

Ara nodded. The archer then started speaking. "Ara, why don't you confront him about this tomorrow? He'll probably calm down after a tiring night."

She stopped crying and smiled. "Okay. We should all get some sleep."

Elsword yawned. "Yeah. I got tired after all that walking."

"Good night to you all." Everyone then proceeds to walk to their respective rooms.

* * *

Ara sat down on her bed. "Hmm... Rena's right. I should talk to him about this tomorrow!"

 **"Have some rest, Ara. Even you need some time to calm down."** Eun says.

"Yeah. Good night, Eun." She then fell asleep.

* * *

Both of the troubled members of the party had a dream. They were sitting under a shady tree.

Ara was resting her head on Chung's shoulder. They looked very peaceful.

It was an odd phenomenon. In that very dream, they both felt the presence of each other and it relaxed them. All they wanted was to relieve themselves of the pain, and this was probably the best solution. It won't be permanent, though.

* * *

Midori: Uwaah! *cries loudly* I'm sorry! I'm not gonna be able to update another chapter after this and I'm not sure when I can! My projects are taking every single inch of my schedule! If I can update, I'll only update two more chapters since it's almost time for the ending! I will make sure I'll be able to update ASAP! Oh, and I'm sorry if this didn't satisfy you. It was sort of rushed. Until next time, my readers! Goodbye!


	6. The End

The next morning, all of the members of the party had awakened and gathered in the dining room. Chung was not present.

It was no surprise. After a rough night, who could blame him?

"So, guys? Did you hear some shuffling last night?" Aisha asked.

Ara froze. If the others found out about what happened, they would surely worry over him.

"I thought I heard some singing last night." Add says. "Does anyone know what happened?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Rena could sense the tension in the conversation and decided to change the topic. "So, guys? Did anything interesting happen yesterday while we were gone?"

"Hmm... Nothing much. After you guys went to stalk- err... complete a mission, all we did was sit around and watch some TV." Aisha kind of slipped.

"I see."

* * *

After eating breakfast, Rena called Ara. "Hey, it's the perfect time for you to confront Chung. Can you deliver his breakfast for him?"

"Alright."

She smiled. "Tell me what happened later, okay?"

The blackette nodded. She then proceeded to his room while carrying the dish.

She was glad she didn't trip on her way there.

* * *

She knocked on his bedroom door before opening it slightly to take a peek.

"Chung? Are you awake?" She whispers, quietly making her way to his bed.

He stirred and eventually sat up. He lazily wiped his eyes.

Ara blushed lightly. She found him incredibly attractive when he just woke up.

"Good... morning, Ara." He yawns.

She giggled. "Good morning to you, too. Now, eat your breakfast. Rena's not gonna be happy when she finds out that you didn't eat." She says, giving his food.

He took the tray of food. "Thanks for the meal."

He slowly ate, avoiding Ara's gaze. "Is there something on my face?"

She shook her head. "N-No. It's nothing."

He nodded and continued eating.

* * *

Once he finished, he placed the tray on the desk next to his bed.

"Chung. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You may not be comfortable when I'll say this but, why would you try to... harm yourself last night?"

He flinched. Ara bit her lip. She shouldn't have asked about it now.

He looked down and gripped his blanket. "I... was confused. After seeing you with Blake, I felt... numb. Like something completely devoured me and I can't escape from it."

She stayed quiet.

"A part of me wanted to end the suffering, while the other made me think twice. I... couldn't focus anymore." He shut his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry..."

Ara went closer and hugged him. He then heard a sob.

"Y-You scared me! I thought that you really died!"

He held her and gently rubbed her back. "I was really stupid for not realizing."

"So, you know?" She sniffs. "That you were jealous?"

"Yes. I also realized that I... love you."

Chung felt her blushing. He then looked at her tear-stained face.

"Wipe those tears away. I don't want to see you cry." He uses his thumb to remove her tears.

"Promise me you won't do something stupid like that again..." She holds his hand tightly.

"I promise." He leaned closer and kissed her. She was speechless but, she then held his cheeks and kissed back.

They both don't care if someone were to walk in and see them. All that mattered was that they were somewhat relieved of the pain.

When they pulled away, Ara buried her head on Chung's shoulder.

He chuckled. "You don't have to be embarrassed. But still, you do look cute when your face is all red."

"S-Stop it!" She then looked at him, pouting.

"Wait, when you said that you saw me and Blake together, were you implying about the date yesterday?"

He froze. "U-Um..."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Did you, Rena, Elsword, and Eve follow us?"

"U-Uh, you see, " He sighed heavily. Knowing Ara, he can't escape now. "We did. We didn't mean it! I swear! Rena just had the idea of watching the date!"

He puts his hands up in defense. Ara facepalmed. "You are hopeless, sometimes."

When she went closer to him, he whimpered. She just hugged him.

"Payback! That's what you get for teasing me!"

Just then, Chung smirked. He then takes hold of Ara's hands and kissed her neck.

"Kya!"

"Haha. Gotcha."

She blushed madly. "What was that for?!"

He only answered with a laugh. "Karma. Now, let's go downstairs. The others might look for us."

She nodded and went outside his room. "Fix your hair. I'll be waiting!" She sends him a wink.

He immediately fixed himself and made sure his room was clean.

* * *

When Chung went downstairs, he saw Blake holding Ara's hands.

"Miss Ara! Please, give me a chance! I know that I was rejected but, let me be that man who captured your heart!"

And, here it is again. The jealousy was awakening once more.

The other members of the gang watched in amusement. Ara was trying to back away but, Blake's grip was firm.

He sighed deeply and went close to them. All of them raised an eyebrow when he suddenly removed the black-haired boy's hands from Ara's and pulled her toward him.

They were all shocked when he kissed her in front of their faces.

"KYAA!" All the girls, except Eve, squealed loudly. The Nasod Queen only widened her eyes in amazement.

All of the boys went, "EH!" while Ciel tried to cover Lu's eyes.

When he pulled away, he held her close and looked at Blake sternly.

"Sorry but, she's taken." He smirks.

He was speechless. "I'm sorry! I'll never do that again!" He bows.

"Good."

And so, the day ends with a blushing Ara and a satisfied Pikachu.

 **END**

* * *

 **Midori: Uwaah! I'm sorry I didn't update quickly! Our exams had to eat me!**

 **Ao: Hope this ending makes up for our absence.**

 **Midori: ;-; I'll update one more chapter tomorrow! A bonus one where Chung and Blake duel for Ara!**

 **Ao: Blake will get rekt.**

 **Midori: Yup. Bye!**


	7. Bonus

**Midori: Welcome to the bonus chapter!**

 **Ao: Blake's friggin' desperate.**

 **Midori: It's what makes the story interesting.**

 **Ao: Whatever. He will get rekt.**

 **Midori: Enough talk. Let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Blake had called Chung and Ara outside.

"Chung! I may be desperate for this but, I challenge you to a duel! Whoever wins gets to have Miss Ara!"

Both of them widened their eyes. "What?!"

"Ara's no prize. But, if I'm forced to fight then, I won't back down." The Deadly Chaser protectively holds the Yama Raja.

"Chung, are you okay with this? What if you get seriously hurt?"

He walked forward and summoned his Silver Shooters. "Don't worry. This will be quick."

She nodded. "Be careful."

* * *

Both of them took their battle stances. Blake summoned his dark sword whilst Chung readied his Destroyer.

Ara watched them intently. She prayed that they won't go too far and destroy the field.

Blake charged at him with his blade. "Piercing Strike!"

Chung used his cannon to deflect the sword. Subsequently, he pointed his Silver Shooter at the crimson-eyed boy's stomach.

"Double Fire." Two bullets emerged and sent Blake back.

He then charged at him and pointed his cannon downwards. "Rumble Shot!" He shot consecutive explosions which threw the black-haired boy even further.

"I refuse to give up!" He stood up and charged at the blonde once more.

Chung pointed the Silver Shooter above. "Sharpshooter Syndrome!"

A blinding light engulfed him when he pulled the trigger. When Blake regained his sight, he couldn't react in time when multiple bullets tackled him.

"Blake, stop this. You'll get seriously hurt."

"No!" He then made his blade expand. A black aura surrounded him while his skin turned paler than usual. **((** **Is that wrong grammar or-))**

"DANCING BLADE CHAOS!" He blinked from spot to spot, constantly slashing around Chung.

He had to defend using his cannon as the hits often affected his vitals. "Gah!"

With one final slash in front, he sent the sharpshooter back. "How's that?!"

"Chung!" Ara yells from afar.

He smiles, despite the cuts made him wince. _Great, I got her worried. I should finish this now._

"So, that's how we're gonna do this? Fine. You left me no choice."

Blake widened his eyes. "Huh?!"

A light blue aura surrounded him. A helmet had covered his face and his eyes were replaced with a yellow glow.

He ran forward and tackled Blake with Destroyer. "RAPID CANNON!" Multiple missiles emerged and sent Blake flying.

He struggled to stand up. What he saw was a similar attack. "SHARPSHOOTER SYNDROME!"

The aura returned and the same rain bullets attacked him. He would've dodged it although, his wounds won't let him move properly.

"Let's finish this."

"OUTRAGE STRIKE!" He pounded his cannon, sending countless missiles around. The missiles became targets and Chung threw his cannon above. He then summoned his Silver Shooters and shot all of the targets at an unimaginable speed. All of them detonated once the bullets came in contact with it.

Blake was caught in all of the detonations and he screamed in agony.

Once Chung caught his cannon, he returned to his original appearance and walked toward the heavily injured ally.

"Can you stand?" He offers his hand.

Blake looked away. "I don't get it. I challenged you to a duel, lost miserably, and yet, you still offer to help?"

He smiled. "Everyone can go overboard sometimes. That includes me. Still, you accepted your loss and I acknowledge someone like that. It's better to lose without regret, you know. So, can you still walk?"

The crimson-eyed boy looked at his hand before accepting it and standing up slowly. "You are the victor, Chung. Miss Ara is yours."

"You fought well. Don't worry, though! One day, you'll find someone who'll return your feelings. Just wait for the right time."

He nodded. "Thank you."

They both walked away from each other except, Blake was having a hard time balancing himself. Thanks to his sword, he was lucky he didn't stumble on the way to the castle.

* * *

Chung walked toward Ara, who was watching him in worry. "Chung!"

He suddenly collapsed to his knees, coughing up blood. "So you _were_ faking it."

He let out a shaky laugh. "Sorry. He injured me quickly back there."

She ran closer to him and hugged him gently. "That's the second time you nearly got yourself killed!"

"Uh... was it? His attacks didn't cut deep, though."

"Still, that was stupid! You could've just settled it with a bet!"

"Even so, I would fight with all I've got if it's about you."

"Stop it!" She pulled away, blushing. "Let's just go back. I still need to treat your wounds!"

"Alright."

She stood up. "Can you still walk?"

"Yeah, I can-" He was cut off when he collapsed again.

Ara sighed. "Here, let me." She slings Chung's arm around her and slowly lifts him up.

He flinched. The wounds did affect him more than he thought.

"Sorry for the trouble."

"I don't mind."

They slowly walked back toward the castle.

* * *

As they made their way toward his room, Ara took a few bandages, some cotton, and alcohol.

He placed his Destroyer beside his bedroom door and sat down on his bed.

"Hold still. This might hurt." Ara says as she applies alcohol on the cotton.

He obliged. She then gently dabs the piece of cotton on his forehead. "O-Ow..." He bit his lip.

"Sorry! Please, just bear with me."

She continues to treat his wounds, occasionally stopping to look at him and whispering gentle words.

* * *

"And done!" She exclaims, wrapping the last bandage on his arm. "How are you doing?"

"It still hurts but, not as much as last time."

"That's good." She then stands up, taking the remnants of the bandages. "Wait here. I'll bring you something to eat."

He nods. "Thanks a lot."

She smiled and hurried downstairs. Oh, how he loved that smile. It practically melted him inside.

When Ara came back, she was carrying a plate of macarons.

"Here! I made this for you today! I hope you like it!"

Chung stared at the platter, slight drool coming out of his mouth. "Are you sure it's for me? It looks too good to be true!"

"Ciel gave me a cookbook on making macarons so, I gave it a try and it surprisingly worked out well! Eat up!"

He wipes his drool away. "T-Thank you so much!"

He then takes one and eats it. It tasted something which made him think that he was in heaven.

"How is it?"

"This... is wonderful! Much better than the maid's cooking!"

"Really?!"

"Yup!" Chung then takes another one and bites a part of it. He looked at Ara with his puppy eyes.

Knowing the gesture, Ara blushed madly. Nonetheless, she places the platter on the desk and gets closer to him.

She shyly bites the other side, nibbling on the snack.

Both of them ate the snack slowly, eventually ending up kissing each other.

When they pulled away, she blushed harder than ever.

Chung laughed lightly and hugged her. "I love you, Ara."

She returns the hug. "I love you too, Chung."

 **END**

* * *

 **Midori: Well, this part was more on the romantic moment.**

 **Ao: *nosebleeding* It is a masterpiece!**

 **Midori: As if. I was feeling pretty darn awkward around the end.**

 **Ao: *claps loudly* That macaron scene was genius!**

 **Midori: Right... Sorry if you didn't like it. I honestly lacked ideas for a good battle scene. Bye!**


End file.
